NESS or GESS
by Heartlessyouji
Summary: What if Ruby Rose wasn't the only young student to attend Beacon Academy ahead of schedule? But was the only one that was normal and didn't have a secret to hide. Meet Natasha Grimoire, a sixteen year old girl training to be a Huntress, same as Ruby but with a marking over her left eye that looks similar to the Grimm's. Will the mark be her downfall or her saving grace?
1. N & G NevermoreGrimoire

Chapter One: N. &amp; G.- Nevermore….Grimoire….

Natasha stood within the center of the forest, eye closed. She listened to the wind as it blew the fallen leaves away. The sun was high in the sky, shining down on the tree tops and plants that occupied the forest floor.

Slowly, Natasha let out a breath, clearing her mind. This was her last chance to learn and master her "beast" before the start of school. She needed to master it before then, less things could be disastrous. Not only for her but for her fellow classmates as well. How hard was it to control something relatively new anyway? Very hard.

The most information that Natasha found out on her own was that to activate her "beast", she needed to be very close to going berserk with almost any emotion, mainly sadness and anger. But the length of time that it took for her to get out of her "beast" mode varied from a mere hour to a full day. This part troubled her the most since she retained no memories from that specific time frame, none at all.

She let out another deep breath to calm her nerves down. She was getting nervous and worried about not mastering it. She knew it would be near impossible to complete the task, but she wasn't the type to listen to the odds very well. If she decided to do this, she was going to work to the bone to till either she yielded to the "beast" or the "beast" yielded to her.

Slowly, she opened her sapphire blue and red eyes and brought a hand to her face. Her fingers lightly traced the Grimm like marking over her left eye. She let out another breath, closing her eyes again and letting her hand fall to her side.

"Concentrate…" she mumbled. "Focus...you are the master….not the monster….you can do this."

She let out a final breath before recalling a memory. It was a memory of her family being attacked, her father and elder brother killed in front of her eyes, seeing the one person she trust most in the world, turn on her. As she remembered this event, she grew angry. She clenched her fists tight as she let her anger flow. She was about to open her eyes but ended up blacking out. Just like all those other times….

"...Do you think we should wake her?" a voice asked as Natasha slowly regained consciousness.

"Well, if she's going to Beacon then we have to!" a higher pitched voice said.

Natasha was about to open her eyes when she felt a hand on her shoulder and gently shook her.

"Wake up sleepy head! Time to head to Beacon!" the first voice said.

Natasha let out a slight groan before opening her eyes. It took her a full minute for her eyes to adjust before seeing that a long, blonde haired girl was the one shaking her awake. Beside her was a girl in a red hood, looking at her with slight concern and a bit apprehensiveness to seeing her.

"Good morning sunshine!" the blonde said, pulling her hand away and placing it on her hip.

Natasha slowly stood to her feet, stumbling a bit. The girl in red held out her hands as if to catch her incase she fell over.

"What day is it?" Natasha asked, putting a hand over her left eye.

"First day of school." The blonde said. "You must have been sleeping really good to forget what day it is."

"Yeah...must've." Natasha mumbled, looking at the ground.

"A whole day." she thought.

The girl in the red hood looked between Natasha and the floor in nervousness before holding a hand out to her. Natasha saw this and looked toward her. She quickly noticed the red hooded girl looked younger than she was.

"I'm...Ruby Rose. Nice to meet you." Ruby said, smiling at Natasha.

Natasha stared at her for a moment before taking her hand and shaking it, returning the smile.

"Natasha Grimoire, nice to meet you too Ruby." she said.

Ruby smiled more before pointing to the blonde next to her.

"This is my older sister, Yang." Ruby said.

"Yo," Yang said, giving Natasha a slight nod of her head.

Natasha returned the nod before looking back at Ruby.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"I'm fifteen." Ruby replied. "I was supposed to train at Signal for another two years and well….long story short I was allowed to skip those two years."

"I see," Natasha said, her smile growing a little, "Then I guess us youngsters should stick together, huh?"

"Huh?" Ruby said, blinking.

"Wait, you skipped some years as well?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, I'm sixteen," Natasha said. "Though, technically I'm also skipping some years of training."

"That is so cool," Ruby said, looking at Natasha with admiration.

"Well, if that's the case, looks like Ruby made her first new friend!" Yang said with a cheery smile.

"Wait, what?" Ruby asked, looking towards Yang with surprised. "I did."

"This girl said that you two should stick together, why not?" Yang said.

"But-But-" Ruby said.

She was trying to put an argument together but Yang wouldn't let her form one. Instead, she pushed the two "youngsters" together and took a step back.

"See, you two make a great pair!" Yang said.

"Yang~!" Ruby whined.

Natasha just watched from the side as Ruby went over to her elder sister and whined. Yang, on the other hand, just put an arm around her younger sister's shoulders and pulled her into a hug, commenting that she is being cute and shy about this.

* * *

_Sorry if the characters from RWBY are a bit OOC. It's been a while since I last wrote fanfiction...as some of you can tell. Enjoy._


	2. Meeting of Ice Queen and Shadow Ninja

Chapter Two: Meeting of the Ice Queen and the Shadow Ninja

Natasha followed behind Yang and Ruby as they got off of the airship with the other students, ignoring the blonde hair boy as he threw up in the nearest trash can. As the three neared the school building, Yang and Ruby couldn't help but look up at it and awe.

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this." Yang said, stopping with Ruby and Natasha.

Natasha looked up at the building as well and nodded in agreement. She opened her mouth to say something but was quickly shut up when hearing Ruby gasp.

"Sis!" she exclaimed, pointing towards a kid walking by, "That kid has a collapsible staff!"

Natasha followed where Ruby was pointing as Yang stared at her sister weirdly. Another student, this time a girl, walked by, making Ruby gasp again while holding onto Yang for a bit.

"And she's got a fire sword!" Ruby said.

She let go of Yang and tried to follow the girl. Yang, however, grabbed hold of Ruby's hood and pulled her back over. Ruby muttered "ow" a few times while backtracking back to the group.

"Easy there, little sister," Yang said, "they're just weapons."

"Just weapons?!" Ruby exclaimed, looking towards Yang. "They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! They're so cool!"

"She's not wrong there," Natasha thought while looking towards Yang as she spoke.

"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon?" Yang asked. "Aren't you happy with it?"

Ruby pulled out her Sniper scythe and activated it. Natasha couldn't help but jump back when seeing it. She stared at it with wide eyes while Ruby and Yang continued their conversation.

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose!" Ruby said, holding her weapon affectionately. "I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people. But better…"

"Ruby, come on," Yang said, grabbing Ruby's hood and pulling it over her eyes, "why don't you go and make some more friends of your own? Like Natasha here!"

Natasha couldn't help but giggle at Ruby having her hood been pulled over her eyes. Ruby pulled her hood back off and pouted at Natasha who only laughed when seeing it.

"But, why would I need more friends when I have you too?" Ruby asked, looking towards Yang.

"Well….actually my friends are here now." Yang said, taking a step away from the two. A group of people suddenly appeared behind her. "Gotta go catch up. 'Kay, c'ya bye!"

And with that, Yang ran off with her group of friends, waving the two newly made friends bye. As she left, Ruby was unfortunately near Yang's path so when the older sister ran past by her, it left Ruby dizzy and spinning.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Ruby exclaimed after Yang. "Are we supposed to go to our dorms?! Where are our dorms?! Do we have dorms?! I don't know what I'm doing…"

Natasha quickly went to Ruby's side and tried to catch her as she fell backwards. Unfortunately, she was a second too late and Ruby fell back into a pile of suitcases. Natasha leaned over and held out her hand to the younger girl to help her up. But before Natasha and Ruby could do anything, a voice shouted at them from behind Natasha.

"What are you doing?!" a girl shouted.

Natasha quickly stood up and turned around to see a girl a year older than her. The girl was all in white from head to toe, and by the expression she wore, the luggage that Ruby landed on was hers. Natasha, once again, opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Ruby as she quickly sat up.

"Uh...sorry," she said, looking up at the girl.

"Sorry?" the girl said in disbelief, "Do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused?"

Ruby was left speechless as the girl pointed a finger at her. She turned and grabbed the nearest suitcase within the scattered pile and tried to form a sentence but was cut off by, as Natasha thought of her as, Snow Queen.

"Gimme that!" Snow Queen said, practically ripping the suitcase out of Ruby's hands.

"What's your problem, Snow Queen?!" Natasha exclaimed, taking a step in front of Ruby and glared at the girl.

The girl jumped at the sudden outburst but quickly regained her cool and glared back at Natasha.

"For your information, this is Dust, mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry." the girl said, opening the suitcase. She pulled out a vial of the said material while Ruby looked a bit dumbfounded. The girl quickly noticed Ruby's confusion to this and looked back at Natasha while closing the suitcase. "Is your friend brain dead? Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy!"

As she listed off the things that Dust could do, she shook the bottle in her hand, spreading the dust around. Natasha covered her nose with her sleeve as it came into her face. Ruby, on the other hand, was getting up when the Dust powder came her way.

"Are you even listening to me?" the girl asked, looking at Ruby, who was trying not to sneeze, "Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?"

The girl shook the bottle in her hand one more time. Natasha watched as the dust cloud floated towards Ruby, tickling her nose more. Natasha's eyes widen as she knew what was going to happen and quickly brought out a bladed wing to cover herself from the incoming blast.

"Aaaachoo!" Ruby sneezed, activating the Dust's abilities.

Fire, ice and lightning went everywhere as the bottle flew out of the white hair girl's hand and landed somewhere. Natasha waited till the remaining dust cleared before putting her wing away and dusted herself off. She was about to see if Ruby was alright when Snow Queen butted in...again.

"Unbelievable!" she exclaimed, making Ruby and Natasha look at her; Ruby poking her fingers together. "This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"

"I'm really, really sorry!" Ruby said, looking up at the girl.

"Ugh! You complete dolt!" Snow Queen said, hands on her hips.

"It wasn't her fault anyway." Natasha said, slightly stepping in front of Ruby.

The cold hearted girl merely huffed at her before setting her sights back on Ruby.

"What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" she said, slightly getting into Ruby's face.

"Well...I…" Ruby started, looking between this ice princess and the ground.

Natasha wanted to help her out but didn't know what to say. After all, she was only a year younger than most of the new students attending Beacon. She tried to open her mouth to pitch in to Ruby's defense but quickly shut it as the snow queen continued her bashing.

"It's not just sparing and practice, you know? We're here to fight monsters!" the girl said, crossing her arms over her chest, slightly glaring at Ruby. "So, watch where you're going!"

She turned her head away from the two and looked the other way. Natasha glared harder at her but did nothing as Ruby took a step forward, slightly glaring at the girl as well.

"Hey, I said I was sorry, princess!" Ruby said.

Natasha had to hold back a laugh at the girl looked towards her recently made friend.

"It's heiress, actually." a calm sounding voice said.

All three girls looked towards where it came from to see a black hair girl with a bow walking towards them.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." the black hair girl said, holding up the forgotten bottle of dust.

Snow queen, now known as Weiss, turned towards the black hair girl with a smug look on her face. Natasha just rolled her eyes when she saw the look on Weiss's face.

"Finally, some recognition!" Weiss said, looking towards Ruby and Natasha.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." the black hair girl continued.

"Wha- How dare-!" Weiss said, slightly taken aback from the low blow from the girl. "The nerve of-!"

Natasha and Ruby stood idly by, trying to keep their giggles down as they watched Weiss turn red by the new girl's words. Weiss looked the new girl dead in the eye for a moment before swiping the bottle of Dust from her hand. She then turned around and stormed off. Ruby watched her leave before taking a step forward.

"I promise to make this up to you!" she called after the steamed heiress. She let out a sigh and looked towards the ground. "Guess we're not the only ones having a rough first day, Natasha."

Natasha walked up to Ruby's side and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure it'll get better," Natasha said with a smile.

Ruby looked at her and gave a little nod before perking right up and turned to the black hair girl.

"So, what's-," she started but cut herself off as she watched the bow wearing girl walk away from them.

Ruby let out a sigh and slumped to her knees, falling back onto her back. Natasha watched her before kneeling beside her head, patting Ruby's head.

"Welcome to Beacon, huh?" Ruby said sarcastically.

She looked towards Natasha who shrugged her shoulders.

"Guess so," she said.

Ruby pointed her head to the sky and closed her eyes. Natasha let out a sigh and rested her head on her hand.

"Definitely a rough first day." she thought before being quickly brought out of her thoughts.

"Hey," a boy said.

Natasha and Ruby looked up to see a blonde hair boy, holding his hand out to them.

"I'm Jaune." he said.

"Ruby," Ruby said, taking his hand.

Jaune pulled Ruby up to her feet while Natasha got up on her own. Once Ruby was on her feet and looked towards Jaune, she quickly remembered seeing him before.

"Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?" she asked with a slight laugh.

Natasha tried her best not to laugh when realizing this fact as well. Jaune just looked down in embarrassment.

* * *

_Again, sorry if any of the characters seem OOC._


	3. Heaven's Wings

Chapter Three: Heaven's Wings

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Jaune said as he, Ruby and Natasha walked down a pathway.

Natasha lingered behind the two while listening in to the conversation, calming herself from today's incident with the Snow Queen.

"Look, we're sorry but Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby said.

"Oh yeah? What if I called you Creator-Face?" Jaune said in retaliation to his nickname.

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!" Ruby said in her defense.

"It was Snow Queen's fault anyway," Natasha said, "she was the one that was spreading the Dust around."

Ruby nodded her head in agreement as she moved to the side so Natasha could get further into the conversation.

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc!" Jaune said, pointing to himself with his thumb, "Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!"

"Do they?" Ruby asked.

Both she and Natasha looked towards Jaune with a look that easily said, "really?".

"They will!" Jaune said, "Well, I hope they will….I mean, my mom always says, uh….nevermind."

Ruby chuckled a bit at that while Natasha hung back from them again at the mention of "mom". She watched as Ruby reached behind her back while slowing down her walk.

"So…." Ruby started, pulling something out from behind her back, "I got this thing."

As she said that, she pulled out and activated her scythe, scaring Jaune a little. Natasha looked at it with wide eyes in amazement that a little thing like Ruby could have been hiding a weapon like that!

"Is that a scythe?" Jaune asked.

"It's also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle." Ruby said.

"Whoa," Natasha said, looking the weapon up and down.

"A wha-?" Jaune asked, tilting his head a bit.

Ruby held her sniper-scythe and ready the bullet. "It's also a gun."

"Oh, that's cool!" Jaune said.

"That's very cool, not my style though." Natasha said, putting a hand on her hip.

"So what do you two have?" Ruby asked, excitement clear in her voice and on her face.

"Oh, uh," Jaune, reaching for the sword on his hip. "I got this sword."

He pulled it out and let Natasha and Ruby look at it. Ruby oohed at it while Natasha looked at it with slight boredom. It was a nice sword but not to her liking. She was very picky when it came to her blade weapons.

"I've got a shield too." Jaune continued, pulling his sheath out and made it into a shield.

"So what do they do?" Ruby asked.

She merely tapped the front of the shield before it turn back into a sheath. Jaune scrambled to catch it, the transformation having caught him by surprise. After a bit of watching him struggle with his weapon, Jaune finally caught and made it into a sheath again.

"Well…" he started, putting the sheath back on his belt, "the shield gets smaller...so….when I get tired of carrying it… I can just put it away."

"But wouldn't it weigh the same?" Ruby pointed out.

"Yeah, it does." Jaune said, slumping a little.

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons." Ruby said, admiring her weapon.

"I can vouch for that." Natasha said, raising her hand.

"I guess I did go a little overboard designing it." Ruby continued, ignoring Natasha.

"Wait, you made that?" Both Natasha and Jaune asked, looking at her. Natasha with disbelief.

"Of course!" Ruby beamed, "All students at Signal forge their own weapons. Didn't you make yours?"

"That explains the weapon." Natasha thought, nodding to herself.

Jaune looked at his sword and swung it a bit.

"It's a hand-me-down." Jaune said. "My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war."

"...Sounds more like a family heirloom to me!" Ruby said. Jaune looked towards the ground in slight embarrassment. "Well I like it." Ruby continued, "Not many people have an appreciation for the classic these days."

"Yeah, the classics." Janue said, putting away his sword.

"So what do you have Natasha?" Ruby asked.

"Just these." Natasha said.

She raised her hands into the air as if stretching before quickly putting them down at her sides. A pair of bladed wings popped up from behind her and stretched out. Jaune jumped back in fright while Ruby's eyes widen in admiration.

"Those are so cool~!" Ruby exclaimed going over to Natasha to get a better look at them.

"They are pretty rad, huh?" Natasha said, turning around so Ruby can get a better look at them.

"Totally!" Ruby said, looking over nearly every detail, "So what do they do?"

"Well, when in this form, they pretty much act like wings with a few minor touches." Natasha said, turning back around. "I've incorporated the way that a Nevermore throws out its feathers from its wings into the design of them. They do pretty much the same but with small daggers with homing devices so I don't have to get new ones all the time or look for them."

Ruby stared at the bladed wings while oohing over them. Jaune, once over his shock and fright, was doing the same as her. Natasha couldn't help but smile big.

"They're also can turn into guns. I just have to take them off first…" Natasha said, muttering the last part.

"They are still so cool." Ruby said.

Natasha blushed a bit but smiled even more. "Thanks,"

She snapped her fingers and made her weapon go back into its dormant state. She started walking down the path again with Jaune following right behind her. It took a minute or so before Ruby snapped out of her "fangirl" daze and quickly caught up to them.

"So, Jaune, why did you help Ruby out back there in the courtyard?" Natasha asked, looking towards the short hair blonde.

"Yeah, why did you?" Ruby piped up, looking at him as well.

"Why not?" he said, "My mom always says "strangers are just friends you haven't met yet"."

"Hmm…" Ruby hummed. Natasha pondered on that for a bit while looking towards the sky. She was quickly brought back to earth by Ruby once again. "Hey, where are we going?"

"Oh, I don't know. I was just following you two." Jaune said.

All three of them stopped in their tracks and looked around. Natasha sighed a bit and tried to remember if she was told on where to go by any chance.

"You guys think that there might be a directory?" Jaune asked, "Maybe a food court? Some sort of recognizable landmark?"

Ruby and Natasha snorted at him. Ruby tried to keep her laugh in while Natasha laughed a bit.

"Is...is that a "no"?" Jaune asked.

"That's a no," Ruby confirmed.

Natasha just nodded her head, "Yeah….it's a no."

* * *

_No one get onto me about Natasha's weapons please  
_


	4. Preparing to take the first steps

Chapter Four: Preparing to take the first steps

It took Ruby, Natasha and Jaune a while but they managed to find their way to the Main Hall where the other students new to Beacon were waiting in. Not even two seconds after stepping into the Main Hall, Ruby and Natasha's attention were drawn over to Yang who was somewhere in the crowd.

"Ruby! Natasha!" Yang exclaimed, waving them over to her, "Over here! I saved you guys a spot!"

"Hey we gotta go!" Ruby said, looking at Jaune. "I'll see you after the ceremony!"

"Later," Natasha said.

She followed after Ruby as the younger girl jogged over to her elder sister. Jaune tried to call them back over but Ruby was already standing beside Yang. Natasha stood near Ruby who crossed her arms over her chest, mad at Yang for what had happened earlier that day.

"How's your first day going, little sister?" Yang asked, looking at Ruby.

"You mean since you ditched us and I exploded?!" Ruby snapped.

"Yikes. Meltdown already?" Yang asked. "Did you try to calm her down Natasha?"

Natasha sighed as Ruby tried to explain what really happened.

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school." Ruby explained. "There was fire, and I think some ice."

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang asked with a smile.

"I wish!" Ruby said.

"There was a girl who was spreading some Dust around while lecturing Ruby. She was a little bitchy in my opinion." Natasha said.

"Exactly!" Ruby said before continuing. "I tripped over that crappy girl's luggage! And then she yelled at me! And then I sneezed."

"Due to the Dust she was shaking out of a bottle in her hand." Natasha piped in.

"Yeah, and then I exploded! And then she yelled at me again! And I felt really, really bad! And I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!" Ruby continued.

Neither Natasha nor Ruby realized that the very girl they were talking about, Weiss Schnee was behind them, listening a bit.

"You two!" she exclaimed.

Natasha and Ruby both jumped at the sound of her voice. Ruby had jumped into Yang's arms and held onto her elder sister.

"Oh god, it's happening again!" Ruby exclaimed in a teary voice.

"You two are lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss yelled.

"Oh my god, you really exploded." Yang said, now getting it.

"It was an accident!" Ruby said, jumping out of Yang's arms. "It was an accident!"

Weiss said nothing as she pulled out a pamphlet and shoved it into Ruby's face. Ruby flinched back and blinked, looking at it curiously.

"What's this?" she asked.

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained with operating a Schnee Dust Company product." Weiss started. "Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy-to-follow guide to Dust application and practice in the field."

Ruby looked at it confused while Natasha rolled her eyes at the cold hearted queen of ice. She decided not to say anything since her temper was going beyond the point that she wanted it to be at. She didn't want her newly made friends to see the "beast" within her, let alone give more trouble than anyone could give on the first day of Beacon.

"You really want to start making things up to me?" Weiss asked.

"Absolutely!" Ruby said, sounding a bit scared.

Weiss shoved the pamphlet into Ruby's hands. "Read this and don't ever speak to me again."

"Look," Yang said, butting in finally, scratching the back of her head a bit, "it sounds like you three got off on the wrong foot! Why don't you just start over and try to be friends, okay?"

"I rather be friends with a King Taijitu than with Ice Queen here," Natasha said.

"Hey!" Weiss said, glaring at Natasha.

"Yeah, great idea sis!" Ruby exclaimed, seeming to have ignored Natasha's comment about Weiss. She cleared her throat and turned to the cold girl, extending her hand out to her. "Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Want to hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies."

"Yeah, and we can paint our nails, and try on clothes and talk about cute boys like tall, blonde and scraggly over there!" Weiss said in complete and utter sarcasm, jabbing a thumb towards Jaune ways away from them.

Natasha pinched the bridge of her nose, taking deep breaths to keep herself from making a scene with Weiss and showing everyone to not mess with her. She really needed this day to be over soon.

"Wow really?!" Ruby said, not picking up the sarcasm.

Natasha felt like hugging the girl as well, like Yang does, to her innocence to Weiss's sarcasm.

"...No" Weiss said plain out flat.

Ruby saddened and turned to face the front while Weiss crossed her arms and looked away from Ruby and them. Natasha let out a breath as the headmaster, Professor Ozpin, took the mic.

He cleared his voice to get the new students attention before speaking. "I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people."

Natasha took a quick glance over to Ruby to see that she had perked up rather quickly from what happened earlier. A small smile graced her lips before turning her attention back to Ozpin.

"But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction." he continued. "You assume knowledge will free you from this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Ozpin turned and walked away from the microphone. Glynda, who was standing behind him the whole time, stepped up to the mic after him.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight." she said, "Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed!"

"He seemed kind of off," Yang began, looking at Ruby, Natasha and Weiss.

"It's almost like he wasn't even there." Ruby commented.

"Probably didn't get enough coffee this morning." Natasha thought, putting a hand on her hip.

Jaune came over to the group and looked towards Weiss.

"I'm a natural blonde, you know!" he said.

Everyone looked towards him. Natasha raised an eyebrow at him and had a look like "seriously dude?". Weiss put a hand to her forehead to this, causing Natasha to snort and try to hold back a laugh.


	5. First Day's End

Chapter Five: First day's end

Natasha laid down on her sleeping bag, looking up at the ceiling, waiting for the sleeping pills she took earlier to kick in. Ruby laid beside her, writing a letter to her friends back at Signal Academy. Natasha's eyes slowly started to droop till Yang plopped down on sleeping bag, next to Ruby's, making Natasha jolt a little.

"It's like a big slumber party!" she said, propping herself up with her arm.

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though." Ruby pointed out.

"I know I do," Yang said, purring.

"My brother would also not approve," Natasha muttered, yawning.

"You have a brother?" Rub asked, looking at Natasha.

Natasha nodded her head. "Used to at least."

"Wait, used to? What happened to him?" Yang asked, joining in on the conversation.

"He was killed….along with my father…." Natasha said, trying her best to stay awake a bit longer.

"I'm so sorry," Ruby said.

"It's tough to lose someone you love," Yang said, sounding a bit somber.

Natasha nodded her head again, rubbing her eyes a bit. "Yeah, still tough to talk about them but I'm getting better."

"That's good," Yang said, "I don't think your family would want you to stay sad forever."

Natasha couldn't help but smile at that. "Yeah…"

"So what are you doing Ruby?" Yang asked, looking at her little sister.

"Writing a letter to the gang back at Signal." Ruby replied. "I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."

"Aww~, that's so cute~!" Yang said, awing over Ruby.

"Shut up!" Ruby said, throwing her pillow in Yang's face. "I didn't get to take my friends with me to school. It's weird not knowing anyone here."

"What about Jaune? He's….nice!" Yang said. "And Natasha here, she's in the same boat as you."

"True," Ruby said.

"There you go! Plus two friends!" Yang said. "That's a hundred percent increase!"

"I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend." Ruby said, turning onto her back. "Down to fifty."

"There's no such thing as negative friends!" Yang said. "You just made two friends and one enemy."

Natasha nodded her head, yawning and closing her eyes shut. Ruby threw her other pillow at Yang.

"Look, it's only been one day." Yang said, "Trust me, you've got friends all around you. You just haven't met them yet."

Natasha let out a hum in agreement, letting sleep take over her. Last thing she heard was a match being struck before she fell into dream land.


	6. The First Steps

Chapter Six: The first steps

The morning had started out fairly well for Natasha, with a few minor hiccups along the way. But they were of no importance compared to the day that was ahead of her. Today was their initiation, the day that according to the rumors flying around is the day that they are going to be getting their teams as well. Natasha hoped that she was at least on the same team as Ruby or Yang. She would considered Jaune but he didn't look the type to handle himself well in a battle without great help.

She shook her head and brought out her wings, which take on the form of long swords within their sheaths. As she put them on her back and made sure they were properly on, a orange hair girl and a boy walked behind her, the girl going on about something or other.

"Wonder what those two were so worked up about." Ruby said next to her.

"Oh, who knows," Yang said, "so, you look awfully chipper this morning."

"Yup!" Ruby said, "No more awkward small talk or getting to know you stuff. Today, I'll let my sweetheart do the talking."

Natasha closed her locker while Ruby petted Crescent Rose. That was one thing they could agree on, today was all about letting their weapons do the talking for them.

"Well, remember Ruby," Yang started, "you're not the only one going through initiation. If you want to grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn how to work together."

"You sound like dad!" Ruby said, getting annoyed.

She put Crescent Rose back into her locker and looked at Yang.

"Okay, first of all, what does meeting people have to do with fighting and secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk!" Ruby said, crossing her arms.

"But what about when we form teams?" Yang pointed out.

"I...I don't know." Ruby said, "I...I'll just be on your team or something."

"Maybe you should be on someone's else team?" Yang said, stroking her hair a bit, "Like Natasha's."

"My dear sister, Yang," Ruby started, getting into said older sister's face. "Are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?!"

"What?! No! Of course I do!" Yang said in defense. "I just thought, I don't know, maybe help you break out of your shell."

Natasha couldn't help but snort in laughter as Ruby exploded on her sister.

"What the-?! I don't need to break out of my shell! That's absolutely-" Ruby said.

"Ridiculous!" Jaune said, walking by the three girls.

They watched him walk by as he looked around for his locker, apparently had forgotten what number it was.

"Exactly!" Ruby said, "It's ridiculous! Don't you think so Natasha?"

"Are we still talking about the teams thing?" Natasha asked, looking away from Jaune, who was failing at flirting with Snow Queen.

"Of course we are!" Ruby exclaimed, stomping her foot. "Do you think it's ridiculous to be on the same team as someone who you've known all your life so you don't have to meet new people because it's nerve wracking?!"

"Wow…." Yang said, looking at her sister with big eyes.

"Deep breaths, Ruby." Natasha said. Ruby did as she was told, calming down from her little rage.

"Sorry about that," she said, scratching the back of her head.

"It's fine," Natasha said.

She went over and put a hand on the young girl's shoulder as Glynda spoke over the intercom.

"Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff of initiation, again, all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff immediately." she said.

"Better get going then," Yang said, walking towards the doors.

Ruby let out a slight whine but followed her sister. Natasha walked with her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"If it makes you feel a little less nervous about the whole team thing, I wouldn't mind being on a team with you." Natasha said.

"Thanks," Ruby said.

* * *

_Sorry again if any of the character seem OOC._


	7. The Test Begins

Chapter Seven: The test begins

Natasha flew through the air, slowly descending to the ground of the Emerald Forest. She was the last one to be launched from the cliff so she knew a good chunk of the other students already found their partners. She just hoped that Ruby or Yang weren't taken already. She would go berserk if she was somehow ended up as partners with Weiss Schnee.

She quickly shook her head to get rid of the thoughts, feeling the dark lurking aura from the monster inside her.

"Gotta focus on landing first," she thought.

She tucked herself into a ball and began to spin within the air. She counted in her head as she gained speed and was coming closer to the ground. When she was only a few feet away from it, she quickly brought out her wings and flapped them, making her stop falling. She slowly got out of her ball and looked around a bit.

There were no signs of any Grimm nearby, at least in her line of sight. Letting out a breath, she descended to the ground and landed on her feet. She put her wings away before taking off running deeper into the woods, unaware of the creatures following behind her.

A few minutes passed before Natasha slowed her running to a walk, looking around for Ruby, Yang or anyone in general so long as they weren't Weiss. So far, she hadn't seen any sign of anyone passing this way or that they had gone this way.

"Hope I'm not lost," she said to herself, walking through some bushes.

Just then, she heard a twig being snapped behind her, making her stop in her tracks. She stood very still, sensing that something was behind her. Slowly, she turned around to see what it was. What met her was a pair of eyes belonging to a rather large sized Ursa, looming over her.

The creature let out a low growl as Natasha backed away from it slowly.

"Suppose you wouldn't have seen anyone pass by here, would ya?" Natasha jokingly asked.

The Ursa snarled and growled loudly at her.

"You could have just said no," Natasha said, smiling at the Ursa.

The creature snarled again and pulled back one of its claws before making a swipe at her. Natasha, however, dodged it but jumping over the claw when it came at her. She tumbled a bit but got to her feet quick enough and brought out her wings.

"Is that anyway to treat someone that asked you a question nicely?" Natasha asked, glaring at the Ursa. It roared at her and moved to lunge at her. "I'll take that as you not cooperating."

She stood her ground as the Ursa came running at her. Once it was a foot or two away from her, her wings spread out and she took off into the sky. The Usra didn't have time to stop as it ran right into the tree behind Natasha. Natasha flew over its head as it tried to regain its balance.

A smirk came to Natasha's lips as her wings drew back and gave one good flap, sending a shower of small daggers towards the Ursa. The Ursa tried its best to swipe the daggers away but many of them struck their target, making the Ursa whine at the pain.

Once the last of the daggers were out, Natasha floated in the air for a bit while the Ursa looked up at her and roared.

"Want me to come down?" she asked, smirking.

The Ursa roared again at her and tried to reach for her.

"Then, I'll come down~."

Her wings raised her higher into the air before Natasha dived down and towards the Ursa. The Ursa tried to get ready to attack her but Natasha didn't give it enough time to. As she grew closer to it, she grabbed hold of her bladed wings and put them with her arms in front of her. Once near enough to make contact, she opened her arms quickly, slashing through the Grimm and landing behind it.

She let go of her wings and let them shake out as the Ursa fell to the ground behind her, falling to pieces. She dusted herself off while her wings called the daggers back to them. She waited for a few minutes before having her wings put away.

She turned around and looked towards the fallen Ursa. A sigh escaped her lips and put her hands on her hips.

"Now how am I going to find anybody in this forest?" she asked.

Just then, she heard a rustling come from the bushes behind her. She quickly spun on her heel and looked towards them as the rustling became even louder. Not willing to take a chance of it being another Grimm, she quickly brought out her wings once more and got ready to fight. However, to her relief, it wasn't a Grimm, but another student from Beacon.

The student was a boy with cat ears, having black hair with the tips being emerald green. He slowly emerged from the bushes and dusted the leaves off of him while Natasha looked at him curiously. It didn't take him long till he looked up and saw Natasha, making him jump back slightly.

Natasha just smiled at him while putting her wings away. The two stared at each other in complete silence for a few minutes or so before the boy turned and started walking away from her.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. "Don't leave! What's your name?!"

She quickly followed after the cat Faunus boy, trying to make him say his name. The boy, on the other hand, ignored her and continued on his way.


	8. Erin Solomon

Chapter Eight: Erin Solomon

The two recently made partners walked through the forest in silence for the last half hour. Natasha had temporarily given up on asking the boy for his name and just busied herself with looking for the forest temple now.

"Do you know where we're going?" Natasha asked, trying to make conversation with the boy.

The boy simply ignored her and continued walking. This was starting to tick her off in a bad way.

"Hey, are you ignoring me or you just can't talk?" she asked, sounding obviously annoyed.

The boy didn't answer her either and just kept walking. Natasha felt her temper rise to the point where her "beast" would come out. She took a deep breath and clenched her fists, lowering her temper only slightly but it was enough to not call the beast over. Taking another deep breath, she marched right up behind the boy and pushed him.

"Hey! I'm talking you!" Natasha said, glaring.

The boy stumbled a bit but stopped walking and turned to look at Natasha. His ice blue eyes narrowed into a glare at her.

"And I've been ignoring." he finally said.

"Oh, so you can talk! And here I thought you were a complete mute!" Natasha said.

"And I thought you were annoying, seems I was right!" The boy spat.

"I'm not annoying! You're just rude!" Natasha said.

"Rude?! You're the one that was chasing after me and pushed me for no reason!" he said.

"That's because, a. We're partners now. And b. You still haven't given me your name!" she said.

The boy narrowed his eyes more at Natasha but huffed, rolling them.

"You want to know my name that badly?" he asked.

"Well, duh~!" Natasha said. She took another deep breath to calm herself before holding her hand out to him. "My name is Natasha Grimoire, nice to meet you."

The boy stared at her hand for a moment before looking up at her.

"Erin Solomon." he said.

He turned around and continued to walk down the path. Natasha let out a growl, the marking over her eye slightly glowing.

"You're supposed to shake new acquaintances' hands if they held out their hand to you!" she exclaimed.

"Not my thing!" Erin called back.

Natasha trembled in anger and annoyance to her new partner that her temper was boiling. But instead of doing nothing, she brought her wings and chopped down a few of the trees near her, screaming out her frustration. Once that was over, she took a few deep breaths, calming herself more before putting her weapon away and grudgingly follows after her partner. Her mark no longer glowing.

* * *

_Sorry if the chapter is short. Meet Erin  
_


	9. Lost in the forest

Chapter Nine: Lost in the forest

Natasha leaned against a nearby tree with her arms crossed over her chest. She watched her partner, Erin, walk back and forth in thought on where to go now. But in Natasha's view, they were lost.

"Want me to fly up and have a look around?" she asked.

Erin stopped in his tracks and looked towards her, glaring.

"Just thought I asked," she said.

Erin rolled his eyes at her and continued his pacing. Natasha let out a sigh and looked towards the sky.

"Everyone probably has their relics already." she thought.

She let out another sigh before getting off of the tree and walked over to Erin. Erin stopped in his tracks and looked at her, backing away some. Natasha rolled her eyes at this but tried to not let it get to her.

"Look, with you pacing and leading based on guess isn't getting us anywhere, agreed?" she asked.

"...agreed." Erin said after a few seconds of silence.

"Then why don't I fly up with Heaven's Wings and see if I can spot the temple from here. I'm sure the other students have their relics by now so let's not waste time, okay?" Natasha asked.

Erin just gave her a slight glare as he listened to her proposal. Natasha returned it and took a step towards him, making him back away more.

"Hey, at least my idea is better than yours in wasting time. So suck it up and stop pouting. We're partners for, as Professor Ozpin said, the next four years! So you better get use to me taking charge from time to time." Natasha ordered, glaring more.

Erin's widen to this and simply nodded his head. Despite only knowing him for a few hours now, Natasha could see that he was starting to get the idea of not pissing her off. She let a smirk come to her face before backing away from Erin. Once far enough, she brought out her bladed wings and took flight.

As she reached over the top of the trees, she could see a clearing with a temple like structure in the distance, not to far away from them. She smiled at this and quickly descended back to the ground, landing on her feet and put her wings away.

She immediately took off in the direction that she saw the temple in. Erin watched her in curiosity before walking after her.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Temple's this way." she replied, not even looking back at him.

Erin just let out a sigh and continued to follow his partner. Something in the pit of his stomach told him that getting the relic was going to be more of a challenge than they first thought.


	10. The formation of teams part one

Chapter Ten: The formation of teams part one

The two walked in silence as they neared the forest temple. Along the way, as a slight payback to Erin for his attitude, Natasha purposely made sure that any branches that she pushed out of her way hit Erin in the face, passing it off as an accident every time. Erin just glared at her and continued to follow her.

Once they were in view of the temple, Natasha noticed a familiar pair of girls, luckily, both of them didn't annoy her at all.

"Looks like we weren't the first ones here." Yang said, looking at the chess pieces on the pedestals.

"Yang!" Natasha exclaimed.

Yang perked and turned around to see Natasha and Erin coming out of the forest. A smile appeared on her face as Natasha run up to her. Erin lingered behind his partner, looking at Yang and her partner with caution.

"Natasha!" Yang exclaimed. She looked behind the young girl to see if her sister was with her but frowned when she saw Erin only. "Couldn't find Ruby?"

"No, found Mr. Grump over there instead." Natasha said, jabbing her thumb towards Erin.

"The name's Erin!" Erin said, glaring at Natasha.

"He's a grump." Natasha said.

"I believe you." Yang said, studying Erin a bit.

She was brought out of her thoughts when hearing her partner clear her throat. She, Natasha and Erin looked towards the girl with the bow as she looked at Yang, motioning a hand towards the chess pieces that were being used as the relics they were to retrieve.

"Oh, right! Natasha, this is my partner, Blake." Yang said, smiling proudly.

Blake rolled her eyes a bit at Yang looked at Natasha anyway.

"Nice to meet you," she said.

"Nice to meet you too," Natasha said, "You're that girl who told Weiss off the other day, right?"

"I didn't….exactly told her off." Blake said, "I just stated what I knew about her family's company."

"Well, either way, it was telling her off to me." Natasha said, "Loved how you made her flabbergasted afterwards."

Blake gave a small smile while Natasha laughed at the memory.

"So what are we supposed to do with the chess pieces?" Erin said, bringing the subject back to the mission at hand.

"Guess we just pick one." Blake said, dropping her smile and looking at the pieces.

Natasha and Erin walked up to the pieces and slowly looked at each and every one. Yang did the same with Blake. A few minutes passed before Yang picked up the white knight chess piece.

"How about a cute little pony?" Yang asked, looking at Blake while holding the piece up.

"Sure," Blake said, rolling her eyes a little.

Natasha looked towards Yang for a moment before looking at the pieces again.

"Which piece do you want Erin?" she asked, looking towards her partner.

"Don't care, you choose." Erin said, crossing his arms.

Natasha glared at him, getting ticked with him once more before going back to looking. She let out a huff in frustration and set her sights on the white bishop piece.

"How about the white bishop?" she asked, picking it up and holding it.

"Like I said, you choose." Erin said.

A low growl came from Natasha as she held the piece in her hand tightly. She opened her mouth and looked towards her partner but was cut off by a high pitched scream.

"Some girl's in trouble!" Yang exclaimed. "Guys, did you hear that?"

"Kind of hard not too," Natasha said, going to Yang's side as they both looked towards the direction of the scream.

Erin and Blake, on the other hand, were looking up towards the sky instead. Erin's cat ears twitched as he tried to listen in on something.

"What do you think we should do?" Yang asked, looking at Natasha first before looking at their distracted partners. "Blake?"

"Erin?" Natasha asked, looking at them as well.

Yang walked over to her partner and waved a hand in front of her face.

"Blake, did you hear that?" she asked. "What should we do?"

Blake said nothing and continued to look at the sky with Erin. Natasha watched as she pointed up to the sky. Both Yang and Natasha followed her point and looked up to see Ruby falling to the ground.

"Heads up!" Ruby screamed, flailing her arms a bit.

Natasha was about to bring out her wings and catch her in mid-fall but stopped when seeing a familiar blonde come flying in. Jaune and Ruby soon collided with each other and went into the nearest tree. Natasha stared at where they landed with a dumbfounded look on her face along with Yang, Blake and Erin.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked.

"I…" Yang started but trailed off.

However, before she can think of an answer, everyone's attention was quickly brought to the forest as rustling came from the trees. In the next moment, an Ursa came stumbling out, roaring before being hit with something. It fell face first to the ground and what, or who, was on his back made Natasha's eyes widen more.

It was the orange hair girl from earlier that morning, riding on the back of the Ursa. When it fell, she tumbled forward as well and quickly got up on her feet.

"Aww~," she whined, looking back at the fallen Ursa, "it's broken."

She got on top of the Ursa and looked at it while the boy that was with her this morning came up from behind the Grimm. He had apparently ran after her and the creature all the way to the temple since he put a hand on one of the Ursa's armor and tried to catch his breath.

"Nora," he started out, "Please, don't ever do that again."

But when he looked up, the orange hair girl, Nora was already gone. While he was catching his breath, she had already made her way to the chess pieces and was currently oohing over the rook piece. She quickly snatched it up and held it over her head with pride.

"I'm queen of the castle~, I'm queen of the castle~," she sang.

"NORA!" her partner called out angrily.

She stopped what she was doing and gave a salute to him.

"Coming Ren," she said before skipping over to him.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked.

"I…" was all Yang could manage to say before having everyone's attention be drawn to the forest once more.

There was a loud screech coming from it as another girl came running out from the forest with a Deathstalker on her tail. This made Natasha's jaw drop at the thought that the girl had run all the way here, with a Grimm like that on her tail.

The Deathstalker tried it's best to hit the girl with its claws but the girl dodged each and everyone.

"Jaune!" she called out while running.

"Well, at least Jaune has a good battle partner," Natasha muttered under her breath.

Ruby jumped down from the tree she was stuck in and joined the group, catching Yang and Natasha's attention.

"Ruby!" both Yang and Natasha said.

Ruby looked towards her sister and friend before raising her hands to give Yang, what Natasha thought was a hug. "Yang~!" she exclaimed.

But before she could do it, Nora popped up in between them, arms spread out.

"Nora~!" she exclaimed.

Blake and Erin returned their attention to the Deathstalker chasing Jaune's partner still.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" Blake asked.

Natasha looked towards her before seeing Yang getting ticked with all of the weird happenings going on suddenly.

"I can't take it anymore!" Yang exclaimed, her eyes turning red with fire coming off of her.

"Whoa," Natasha thought, backing away a bit from her friend.

"Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?" Yang asked, before taking deep breaths.


	11. The formation of teams part two

Chapter Eleven: The Formation of Teams part two

The two seconds that Yang requested for peace seemed to went by quickly to Natasha as Ruby tapped her sister's arm, looking up at the sky.

"Um….Yang," Ruby said, sounding a bit worried.

Yang just hung her head as Ruby pointed up. Eventually, Yang and the others looked up at the sky as well. What they saw when they did made Natasha bite her lip to keep from laughing. There was a Nevermore flying above them and hanging off one of its talons, was none other than Weiss Schnee.

"How could you leave me?!" everyone heard Weiss exclaim, still holding onto the Nevermore for dear life.

"I said jump!" Ruby yelled back.

"She's gonna fall," Blake pointed out.

"She'll be fine," Ruby said.

"She's falling," Ren stated.

That sent Natasha into a laughing fit despite everything that was going on around her. Erin looked at her weirdly.

"What are you laughing at?" Erin asked, raising an eyebrow at his partner.

"You wouldn't get it," Natasha managed to say through her laugh.

Erin continued to look at her weirdly while Natasha slowly calmed down from her laughing fit. She wiped a few tears from her eyes and looked up in time to see Jaune land on the ground on his stomach. Not even a second later, Weiss came down and landed on his back. She looked at her fingernails with a bored expression on her face.

"My hero," she said sarcastically.

"My back…" Jaune groaned out.

Natasha rolled her eyes at Weiss and shook her head at Jaune for attempting to save her from her long fall. As she crossed her arms over her chest, her attention was drawn back to the red hair girl running from the Deathstalker still. The Grimm had managed to catch up to her and hit her with one of its claws. The girl flew towards Natasha and them and landed on the ground near Ruby and Yang.

"Great, the gang's all here," Yang said sarcastically, "Now we can die together."

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby said, looking determined.

She quickly made a run for the Deathstalker, bringing her gun-scythe out and preparing to attack.

"Ruby, wait!" Yang exclaimed.

"Watch out!" Natasha said, running towards Ruby.

As Ruby got close to the Grimm, it blocked her attack by striking its claw at her. She flew back a bit and slowly got back up from the ground. Natasha managed to get to her and helps her up.

"D-d-don't worry," Ruby said, looking back at the others, "totally fine."

"I wouldn't have that so soon," Natasha said, backing away when the Deathstalker walked up to them.

Ruby turned around in time to see the Grimm right in front of her. She quickly shot at it and jumped back before running back to the others with Natasha right beside her.

"Ruby!" Yang exclaimed, running towards the girls herself.

Natasha kept looking back to see if the Deathstalker was gaining on them but saw something else. The Nevermore that Ruby and Weiss rode on was turning around and coming for them. After it flew a few feet, it stopped and let out a screech, pulling its wings back.

"Incoming feathers!" Natasha exclaimed.

She grabbed Ruby's arm and tried to run even faster to avoid the feathers but couldn't make it. The Nevermore flung its wings towards the ground, releasing its feathers. Natasha was quickly tugged backwards when Ruby's hood got pinned down by a feather. Yang saw the attack coming her way and slide to a stop.

Ruby turned around and tried to get her hood from out under the feather. Natasha quickly got up and tried to help her best that she could. She kept an eye out for the Grimm as she and Ruby focused on freeing her.

"Ruby, Natasha! Get out of there!" Yang exclaimed.

"We're trying!" Both Ruby and Natasha said in unison as they continued their efforts.

The Deathstalker took this opportunity to get even closer to them and drew back its tail. Natasha noticed the movement from the corner of her eye and looked up at it. Her eyes widen in fear.

"Shit! Ruby!" she exclaimed.

Ruby looked up to see the tail of the Deathstalker coming towards them and widened her eyes in fear. Natasha quickly moved and held Ruby in an embrace while putting her bladed wings around them in an attempt to protect themselves. They sat there in silence, waiting for the impact. Natasha was praying that her Heaven's Wings would keep hold while Ruby had her hands on her head.

It felt like minutes had passed to them while waiting for the inevitable, before a familiar voice spoke.

"You two are so childish."


	12. The formation of teams part three

_I apologize ahead of time for the fight scene if it's bad...thank you._

* * *

Chapter Twelve: The Formation of Teams part three

Natasha slowly lowered her wings and looked up to see that the Deathstalker's tail was caught in some ice. Ruby slowly lowered her hands and looked up to see that Weiss was the one that saved them from the blow.

"Weiss…?" Ruby said.

Natasha turned her attention towards the Snow Queen as she stood up and looked at them.

"And dimwitted, and hyperactive and Ruby, don't get me started on your fighting style." Weiss said, looking at the two girls before focusing solely on Ruby. "And I suppose, I can be a bit….difficult….but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be….nicer."

"A bit difficult?!" Natasha exclaimed in her head.

She rolled her eyes at Weiss while putting her wings away.

"I wasn't trying to show off, I want you to know that I can do this." Ruby said, looking at Weiss.

"You're fine," she said before walking away.

Ruby let out a sigh and muttered under her breath, "normal knees."

Natasha helped Ruby to her feet before dusting herself off a bit. Ruby walked around the small wall of ice to see the Deathstalker struggling to pull its tail free. She turned around in time to see Yang come up to her and hugged her tightly.

"So happy you're both okay!" Yang exclaimed, letting Ruby go.

Natasha smiled at the scene before everyone heard the screech of the Nevermore still flying above. Everyone looked towards it when they heard.

"Um, guys, that thing's circling back!" Jaune stated, pointing towards it. "What are we going to do?"

"Look," Weiss started, "there's no sense in didly daling, our objective is right in front of us."

"She's right," Ruby pitched in, "Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs."

Weiss smiled at Ruby for agreeing with her and nodded her head. Ruby returned the nod before continuing.

"There's no point in fighting these things." she said.

"Run and live," Jaune said, "That is an idea I can get behind."

With that being said, Ruby and Jaune walked over to the temple and picked up a relic; Ruby the white knight and Jaune the white rook.

The Deathstalker let out a screech of its own, still struggling with getting its tail free and succeeding.

"Time we left," Ren said.

"Right," Ruby said, "Let's go."

Everyone nodded and followed after her. Natasha looked towards the Deathstalker and Nevermore one last time before following after as well. But before she could get any further, she was rammed into head first by something big. The impact sent both her and whoever into the woods, making her hit her back against a tree.

"Ow…." Natasha groaned, holding her back.

"Sorry about that…." a female voice groaned out.

Natasha looked towards where the voice was coming from to see a tall, wavy black hair girl, dressed somewhat like a pirate, sitting on the ground while rubbing her head. Behind her laid the smallest girl Natasha has ever seen, eyes closed and groaning in pain.

"It's fine," Natasha said, holding out a hand to them, "Are you two okay?"

"At the moment, we are," the pirate girl said, looking over her shoulder before taking Natasha's hand.

Natasha pulled her up to her feet first before walking over to the small girl. She picked her up by the arms and set her down on her feet. The small, little girl looked like a cute little doll with rabbit ears to her. Natasha couldn't help but smile and think that the rabbit faunus girl was completely adorable as she shook herself off.

"The name's Scotlyn Rod," the pirate girl said, pointing to herself than to the rabbit girl, "This is my little sister, Sabrina LeCure."

The little girl, Sabrina, looked up at Natasha and waved. Natasha smiled more at her and waved back.

"I'm Natasha Grimoire." she said. "Mind telling me why you guys were in such a hurry back there?"

"Oh, you know, wanted to get the relic and finish the mission quickly before-" Scotlyn started before a loud hissing cut her off.

Natasha quickly looked behind her to see a King Taijitu slithering their way over to the three girls, looking pissed.

"Mr. Giant snakey caught up with us." Scotlyn said.

"You ran all the way here with a King Taijitu on your tail!" Natasha exclaimed.

"Pretty much," Scotlyn said.

"You're either brave or stu-" Natasha started but cut herself off.

The King Taijitu had quickly slithered up to the small group as darted in to attack Natasha first. But before it could bite her, Sabrina quickly got in between them and opened an umbrella that was resting on her back before. The King Taijitu hit the umbrella instead and was knocked unexpectedly back.

"Whoa," Natasha said, blinking at the umbrella.

It didn't have a scratch on it as Sabrina put it on her shoulder and looked towards Natasha.

"Way to go Bri!" Scotlyn exclaimed.

Sabrina nodded her head and pointed towards the King Taijitu as it shook its head and glared at the three girls.

"We made it madder," Natasha pointed out.

"Well, since it looks like there's no choice," Scotlyn said, "we'll just have to kick it down a few notches."

Natasha nodded her head in agreement, bringing out her wings once more. Scotlyn smirked big and took a war hammer off of her back.

"Get ready, Bri!" Scotlyn told Sabrina.

Sabrina nodded her head and turned her umbrella into a lance. The smirk on Scotlyn's face grew bigger as she ran over towards the King Taijitu. The snake like Grimm watched her, letting out a loud hiss at her. As she neared the Grimm, Sabrina throw out a hand towards her elder sister, making a scarlet red glyph in front of her.

Scotlyn noticed the newly made glyph and jumped onto it once close enough. The glyph sent her higher into the air, high enough to be about the King Taijitu. She raised her hammer over her head as she fell back down to earth and towards the Grimm. As she was mere feet from the top of its head, she brought her weapon down and hit the King Taijitu square on the head.

While this was going on, Natasha kept an ear and eye out for the King's other head. Scotlyn, on the other hand, pressed her war hammer more on the King Taijitu's head before firing a bullet to send her flying back. Sabrina quickly made another glyph to catch her sister in mid fall, succeeding.

The King Taijitu shook its head to steady itself before looking at the girls once more. It let out a menacing hiss, making Natasha sweat a bit.

"Get ready to jump," she said.

Scotlyn rejoined the group and looked at her curiously.

"Why?" she asked.

Natasha didn't have to give an answer, the Grimm did it for her. The King Taijitu quickly darted and started to wrap itself around the small group of Beacon students. Scotlyn quickly figured out Natasha's warning and scooped Sabrina into her arms as the small girl made another glyph for Scotlyn to jump on. Natasha immediately took flight and got out of the winding Grimm's trap. Scotlyn ran and jumped onto the glyph, dodging a bite attack from the Grimm thanks to Sabrina's umbrella/lance.

She tumbled a bit when she landed but managed to get to her feet quickly, putting Sabrina down next to her. The black head of the Grimm, that they had been fighting with, kept its attention towards the two siblings and solely attacked them.

Natasha still flew overhead them, diving in every so often to slash the black head of the Grimm to help Scotlyn and Sabrina out. She failed to notice the second head of the King Taijitu slithering up on her. It wasn't till she heard the hiss from behind her that she finally did. Scotlyn noticed the white half as well.

"Natasha, behind you!" she exclaimed.

Natasha quickly turned to see the white half about to attack and managed to put her wings around her as a shield. She unfortunately cut it a little too close for when the white half of the Grimm landed its blow on her, the impact sent Natasha flying into the ground. She tumbled a bit before laying face down on the ground.

"Natasha!" Scotlyn exclaimed.

Natasha tried to get up but stopped when seeing that the white half was right on top of her. It drove in for an attack, this time giving no time for Natasha to block or flee. All she could do was bring her wings around her one more time and hope for the best. Sabrina tried to make a line of glyphs to get to her to block the attack but the black half distracted her to do so.

As the white half was inches from Natasha, she felt a pair of hands grab her by her ankles and pulled. She let out a squeak as her vision blackened a bit before coming back into focus. However, what she saw next made her blink a few times.

She found herself, laying on the ground still, but behind the white half of the King Taijitu. Said half of the Grimm looked around the area for its prey, confused to the whole as well. Natasha tried to wrap her head around the situation before hearing a familiar voice.

"You should be thankful I found you in time." the voice said.


	13. The formation of teams part four -final-

_I still apologize ahead of time for the fight scene if it's bad...also there's a little poll about N.E.S.S. or G.E.S.S. on my profile. Thank you._

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: The Formation of Teams part four- Finale

Natasha quickly turned around to see none other than Erin, staring down at her with his arms crossed over his chest.

"How did you….?" Natasha asked, looking towards the white half of the King Taijitu then back at him.

"My semblance is darkness." Erin said. "I have control over anything that is categorized as "darkness", shadow is included in that."

"That still doesn't explain why I'm here." Natasha pointed out.

"I pulled you through a shadow you were in from over there and pulled you out from over here." Erin said, "How is that not seeable?"

Natasha just rolled her eyes and let out a low growl towards Erin. Erin just gave her a smug looking smirk before hearing the hiss of the King Taijitu. He and Natasha looked towards the Grimm as the black half hit Scotlyn towards the side, sending her back and over to them. Sabrina quickly used her glyphs to enhance her speed and ran over to her sister as she landed on her back.

"Man this thing's tougher than it looks!" Scotlyn muttered as she slowly got to her feet.

"Most of the Grimm are when they are angered like this." Natasha said, also getting to her feet. "They don't like being disturbed."

"So, have you always taken the Grimm's side?" Erin asked.

Natasha turned and glared at Erin. He glared right back at her, making her growl louder in volume and the mark over her eye to glow red again. She took in a deep breath and glared at him a bit longer before looking towards the King Taijitu.

"Look, it doesn't matter," Natasha said, "the problem at hand is trying to get Scotlyn and Sabrina to the temple to get their relics. And the King Taijitu is in the way."

"Thank you, captain obvious," Erin said, sarcastically.

"Don't push it!" Natasha growled, looking at Erin over her shoulder.

Erin flinched when seeing that her left eye was glowing as well with her mark. Natasha smirked before looking back towards the Grimm.

"So here's the plan," she said, "Erin, you distract the King Taijitu's white head while Scotlyn, you distract the black head. Sabrina, you'll lend support while I fly up and get into position. Once I'm high enough, I'll yell that I'm ready and then Erin and Scotlyn will make the two heads join up. Sabrina, think you can hold them together with some ice?"

Natasha looked towards the little girl who nodded her head. She brought a sketchbook and began to write something before showing it to everyone. It read: "I have some Dust bullets left to do it so yeah."

"That's good to know." Natasha said, "Save them till I say so. Everyone else clear on their part of the plan?" Both Scotlyn and Erin nodded their heads, making Natasha smile and her eye and mark to stop glowing. "Good, once Sabrina has the Taijitu on ice, I'll swoop in and finish them off. Everyone ready?"

"Yup!" Scotlyn said, a wide grin on her face as she readied her hammer.

"I suppose so," Erin said, bringing out his weapons; claws.

Sabrina just nodded her head while putting her sketchbook away and holding her umbrella lance at the ready.

"Good," Natasha said, her wings flapping a bit to get ready for flight. "Let's go!"

She quickly took flight, skillfully avoiding any branches that got in her way.

"Bri, if you don't mind?" Scotlyn asked, looking towards her younger sister.

Sabrina nodded her head and made glyphs towards the Grimm. Scotlyn patted her on the head before using them to get to the King Taijitu quickly. Erin used his semblance to get in front of the white head's line of sight. Sabrina quickly trotted out of the forest and watched as her elder sister and Erin did their best to distract their assigned heads.

Natasha flapped her wings with all of her might before finally getting to the desired spot to make her plan work. She looked down to see that Scotlyn and Erin were starting to have trouble with the Grimm a bit. Sabrina, on the other hand, was getting weary from helping the two out so much. She lingered in the air for a moment longer before taking a deep breath and yell towards them.

"Now!"

Sabrina perked at this and got her ice Dust bullets ready to fire. Scotlyn smirked at this and made her Grimm head follow her while Erin did the same. Sabrina made a glyph for each of them to jump onto. They both used it and passed each other in the air, making sure that the two heads were following one or the other still. As they landed on the ground, the King Taijitu passed each other. But before they could get further in their individual pursuits, Sabrina quickly ran around with her glyphs and fired her Dust bullets at it; connecting the two heads by ice.

Natasha took this opportunity and dived towards the heads. She slowly started to make herself spin in the air as she fell towards the snake Grimm. She grabbed hold of her wings and slowly pulled them to the side.

The King Taijitu tried its best to break itself free from the ice, failing. The others watched as Natasha drew closer and closer to the Grimm. Carefully, she turned herself around, slowing down her fall and landed on the ice; spinning quickly and cutting both of the King Taijitu's heads clean off.

Scotlyn jumped out of the way as one of the fallen heads landed near her. Erin just looked up at Natasha as she got off of the ice and landed near Sabrina.

"Everyone okay?" she asked.

"As fine as I'll ever be," Scotlyn said, "but no wounds."

"I'm fine as well," Erin said.

Natasha looked towards Sabrina who wrote in her sketchbook: "I'm fine but tired." Natasha nodded and put her wings away.

"Then let's get that relic for you and head back to Beacon." Natasha said with a smile.

"...Led by, Cardin Winchester." Professor Ozpin said at the ceremony.

The four, thug looking boys made their way off the stage as four other students walked up onto it.

"Sin Beatrice, Amethyst Celina, Claudio Leo and Ravenmore Belle." Ozpin announced as a boy with wolf ears, a girl with light purple hair, a boy with a lion's tail and another with deer antlers on his head stood at attention in front of him. 'The four of you retrieved the black Rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team SCAR. Led by Sin Beatrice."

The wolf eared boy looked away in embarrassment while the girl next to him jumped for joy at the news her teammate was leader. The soon got off the stage as Jaune and them made their way to the stage.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR. Led by Jaune Arc." Ozpin announced.

"Huh...uh…"led by"?" Jaune said, blinking while Nora hugged Ren in happiness.

"Congratulations young man," Ozpin simply said.

Pyrrha gave a friendly hit on the shoulder to him in congratulations as well. However, it either caught him off guard or it was a little too strong since Jaune fell over at the content of it. Everyone in the main hall laughed at this.

Once Jaune was up on his feet again, him and his new team walked off the stage as Natasha, Erin, Scotlyn and Sabrina walked up and stood in front of Ozpin as well.

"Natasha Grimoire, Erin Solomon, Scotlyn Rod, Sabrina Lecure." Ozpin announced, looking down at Sabrina. "The four of you retrieved the white bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team NESS. Led by Natasha Grimoire."

Both Erin and Natasha looked at Ozpin with shocked looks on their faces. Ruby cheered happily and possibly the loudest for her friend's new position.

"I know you'll do well," Ozpin said, "Ms. Grimoire."

Natasha let out a groan as she and her new team also got off of the stage while Ruby and them walked on it. Ruby gave Natasha a high five along the way in congratulations. Natasha gave a small smile in return.

"And finally, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by Ruby Rose." Ozpin said.

Natasha was the one this time cheering for her friend's appointment to leadership the loudest when she heard that. Yang hugged her little sister and exclaimed that she was so proud of her.

"Looks like things are shaping up to be an….interesting year," Ozpin said to no one in particular.


	14. First night as Team NESS

Chapter Fourteen: First night as Team N.E.S.S.

Natasha sat cross legged on one of the four beds within the dorm room, dressed for bed and watching Erin and Scotlyn go at it. The two had been arguing for the last hour or so about their dorm room situation. Erin wanted to have the bed closest to the bathroom so he wouldn't have to worry about beating the girls in getting ready first. Scotlyn just told him to suck it up since that very bed is the one that is holding a sleeping Sabrina in a dinosaur theme hoodie and footed pajama outfit.

"She has short legs! She needs to be close to the door!" Scotlyn yelled.

"And she has a giant like you to carry her around!" Erin pointed out. "I'm the only guy on this team. I need more privacy than the three of you!"

"Really, Sleeping Beauty? That's what you're going with?" Scotlyn asked, putting a hand on her hip. "Besides, explain to me how in the world are you going to get up before any of us to use the bathroom? I saw someone having to wake you up at five minutes before breakfast was over."

That seemed to shut up Erin for a while as he contemplated on the answer. Scotlyn just watched him, crossing her arms over her chest. Natasha let out a yawn and laid back on the bed, putting her arms behind her head.

She stared at the ceiling as Scotlyn and Erin went back to their arguing. Another sigh escaped her lips to this before her mind wandered off to something else, like Professor Ozpin making her leader of the team.

Why did he do that anyway? She wasn't "team leader" material. She was horrible at it! She was much better at either following someone else's lead or going solo. Also, there was another reason why she didn't want to be leader. Something that reminded her too much of that dreadful day that she lost her fam-

"Natasha!" both Scotlyn and Erin exclaimed, looking towards her.

Natasha almost jumped out of the bed when hearing her name being called and looked towards the two.

"What?!" she exclaimed.

"You weren't listening, were you?" Erin said, glaring at her.

Scotlyn glared at him before rolling her eyes. "We need your opinion on the matter of the beds, as silly as it is."

Natasha looked between the two to see that they were being serious about this before letting out a sigh.

"Fine," she said, "I'll get into your childish fight."

"It's not childish!" Erin defended.

"It's childish, sweety." Scotlyn said.

Natasha let out another sigh before getting out of the bed. She walked towards the center of the room and looked at the beds. Crossing her arms together, she contemplated on how and what would be the best solution to keeping Scotlyn and Erin quiet about the whole matter. In all honesty, she just wanted to go to bed and sleep, like Sabrina was doing at the moment.

As she thought that, an idea suddenly hit her, making her perk and gasp in slight excitement. Scotlyn and Erin quickly looked towards her in anticipation of what she has to say.

"What is it?" Erin asked.

"I don't want to hear any complaints about it but everyone….awake...follow my plan." Natasha said, smiling.

"Dumbest plan ever," Erin said, arms crossed over his chest.

"I think it actually solves everything." Scotlyn said, looking over the team's finished product.

Natasha just smiled at their work, hands on her hips. The three of them had moved and made the beds into makeshift bunkbeds. Sabrina still slept in one of the beds, it now being the bottom bunk to the left of the room.

"See? Scotlyn agrees with me," Natasha said, "besides, I added a curtain to your bunk."

Natasha pointed to the bottom bunk on the right where there was a curtain around it, blocking it from view.

"On the bottom bunk," Erin said.

"Look, I asked Scotlyn which bunk she wanted and she chose top. I want top too so it left you with the bottom bunk." Natasha said. "Besides, it solves the bathroom problem. Since you're closer to the ground than me and Scotlyn, you can get to it faster, right?"

Erin just huffed and looked away from her. Scotlyn beamed at how Natasha quickly made Erin shut up. She let out a yawn and walked over towards her new bunk.

"Time for bed now," she said, "Night."

"Good night," Natasha said.

She walked over to her own bunk and climbed up onto it. Erin just stood in his place for a few moments before sighing and goes over to his bunk as well. Natasha crawled under the blankets and looked at the ceiling once more. She let out a quiet sigh as the lights turned off and heard Scotlyn snore in her sleep.

"Will I make a good leader, brother?" she thought.

* * *

_Sorry if the chapter seems short but hey, new chapter~! Promise things will get interesting soon. Please vote on your favorite character so far._


End file.
